


[Podfic] The Wooing of the Robot Girlfriend

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Almost Human Podfics [1]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, DRNs (Almost Human), Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of jjjat3am's "The Wooing of the Robot Girlfriend"Dorian's programming doesn't include a manual on how to deal with falling in love with John Kennex. It takes some hacking, an embarrassing situation, and Rudy Lom's shady backstory to get them on the right track.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Series: Almost Human Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Wooing of the Robot Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wooing of the Robot Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073818) by [jjjat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/jjjat3am). 



> Thanks to jjjat3am for giving blanket permission for further transformative works based on their own including podfic. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:28:34**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wd86prus9njzt82/The%20Wooing%20of%20the%20Robot%20Girlfriend%20by%20jjjat3am.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[The Wooing of the Robot Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073818)**
  * **Author:[jjjat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
